A character encounter
by Ciciella10123
Summary: Hey'all! This is my first fan fiction story so pls no flames! This story starts with a girl named Nicole Smith who wakes up in Sonic's world with no memory about where she came from and who she is besides her new name Cici. She would go on a adventure with our favorite heroes and catch a certain hedgehog's attention. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Prologue: Meet Nicole Smith

**Okay! My first chapter! :3! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Prologue

A girl with blue eyes and black hair past her shoulders, wore a white shirt with a big dewdrop in the middle. She also had a black skirt that goes past her knees. Her name was Nicole Smith. She was busy planning for her 16th birthday. She lightly brushed a strand of hair back on to place while she was pushing a middle-sized cake into the oven. With a big sigh, she wiped off the remains of dough off her shirt.

It was a friday night. The people of Timberlake city were busily bustling to get to their homes. Soon, the city became silent. No one goes out at dark.

At the age of seven, her older brother Christopher has died from a rare disease. Since then, her parents have been getting in many fights lately. Her mother made her do all the house work, and screamed at her often. Her father would beat her till she had many bruises covering her body, then he sent her to her room. However, her oldest sister Annabelle always comes to her room at night and comforts her.

"Nicole, do you want to read this sonic comic? I just bought it with my own money,"said Annabelle. I nodded quickly and grabbed the comic. I jumped on to the couch and dove in to the comic. 5 minutes later, I was squealing and thinking about what would happened. I just wished that I could help out Sonic and his friends.

Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by the sound of gun shots and yelling. I ran over to the window and gasped. The usually peaceful dark sky in Timberlake city was streaked with blood, and blood curdling screams filled the air. I ran over to my cabinet and grabbed a mirror and started to walk to the door. I quickly held my weapon in front of me, only to be grabbed by Annabelle and she slammed the door shut.

"Annabelle what are you doing? We need to help our friends!" I yelled. Slowly Annabelle walked toward me and she took out a knife from her pocket. I backed away until I reached an open window. My back hit the window and I blinked twice and gulped.

I cried out when I felt Annabelle slash my arm with the knife. I gasped and suddenly felt light-headed. The last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious was my head hitting the floor and Annabelle looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

**Ok! Alright, those who already read this might have noticed some changes. It didn't come out right at the first time for some reason..**


	2. Chapter 1: My names Cici

**YES! Two chapters in one day! I'm on fire today!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Sonic and friends

**Nicole's POV**

"Ugh…what happened?" moaned Nicole as she slowly felt herself regaining consciousness. Where am I? I tried to remember, but whenever I tried, I kept on getting a headache. Slowly, I staggered to my feet, and I looked from left to right. I was in a forest of some kind. I looked at the ground and noticed that I was wearing knee high boots with a gray and white pattern that had white soles on the bottom of her boots. I also noticed a gray tail with black spots and a black tipped tail….wait a minute a tail?! I looked from left to right again and spotted a lake. I ran over to the lake and looked at my reflection and gasped. A grayish-silver snow leopard with a white muzzle and arms with a ribbon on one of them, black tipped ears, tail and plain white gloves stared back. She wore dark grey shorts and a light grey sleeveless shirt with a white stripe at the bottom and had ice cold eyes. I staggered and tripped. I looked franticly around the forest, my mind reeling with confusion.

"Where am I?…Who am I?" I asked myself. Suddenly I felt a strong gust of wind behind her and turned to look. I spotted a blue blur before it disappeared. It was silent for a moment as I tried to guess what that…thing was. 'I wonder what that was?' I thought to myself. I stood there for a moment longer before I felt something suddenly slam into me at full force.

"WAAAH!" I yelped. As I tumbled to the ground I noticed a blue blurry figure. "Woah! Are you alright?" asked the figure. I nodded as I replied back, "Yeah I'm alright," as I stood up and finally took a good look at the figure. He was a blue hedgehog with a peach stomach, muzzle and arms, and had emerald green eyes with red and white shoes. She dusted herself off and blinked at him.

"I never seen you before," the hedgehog said cocking his head and looking at me curiously. "I guess I should introduce myself then. My names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

** Sonics POV**

"My names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" I said as I looked at the female snow leopard.

I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, and as quickly as it appeared, it faded away just as quick. "Thats a nice name." she replied so softly that I could barely hear her.

"So..whats your name?" I asked. I watched as she cocked her head to one side, her forehead scrunched up like she was trying to remember. "Cici…my names Cici the snow leopard." she replied hesitantly. I could hear the doubt and uncertainty in her voice but decided to ignore it. "What are you doing here in the middle of this forest?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment before she replied, "I don't know…" I looked at her for a moment then asked with surprise evident in my voice, "You don't know?" Cici was silent again for about a minute then hesitantly nodded.

"Well would you like to come with me and meet my friends then?" I asked Cici. Her eyes widened.

**Cici's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Sonic just asked me to come with him and meet his friends when I was a total stranger to him. For some reason though, I could feel my heart give a slight flutter and began to feel excited.

"Really?" I asked. Sonic just smiled and said "Of course you can!" I smiled and said "Let's go then!" Faster then I could blink, Sonic swept me into his arms. I began to feel my face heat up, then I asked "Um…what are you doing?" Sonic then laughed and replied, "I'm going to carry you up there." "Why?" I asked. Sonic smirked and said, "I can go faster then the speed of sound. We would be there quicker then you could say Chili Dogs!" I gaped at him with awe evident on my face. Suddenly, Sonic ran very quickly and I threw my arms around his neck instinctively. The world was blurred and I was surprised that what Sonic said was true. Much to my disappointment, the trip quickly ended, and as Sonic put me down, I saw a pink hedgehog and a two tailed yellow fox rushing up to meet Sonic.

"SONIC!" the pink hedgehog yelled and I backed up quickly before I got trampled over by her as she tried to reach Sonic. I giggled when I saw her glomp Sonic which caused both of them to fall to the ground. Sonic tried to desperately wiggle out of the pink hedgehog's arms in vain.

"Amy! I can't breathe! AIR! AIR!" Sonic said as he tried to breathe deeply. The pink hedgehog giggled before releasing him from her grasp. As Sonic tried to regain her breath, she finally took notice of me just standing there. "And who are you?" she asked as she started to approach me with a neutral look. I started to get a bit nervous at how she was acting toward me. Sonic quickly noticed her advancing toward me. "Amy calm down, she came to meet you and the rest of the guys." So this hedgehog's name is Amy? She does look like a Amy.

"Oh! You could have said that before," she said giggling, then looked at me smiling. "Hi! I'm Amy Rose, but you could just call me Amy." Sonic sweat dropped at the way she was talking to me. I was getting slightly creeped out. "My names Cici," I replied softly. Amy looked at me then at the yellow fox. I forgot about him up until now.

"Whats your name?" I asked him curiously. "My names Miles Prower but you can just call me Tails!" he replied happily. I smiled, I was starting to like him already. Suddenly, my stomach growled and I blushed when the other three laughed at me.

"Well, you should have something to eat before you meet the others," Sonic said smiling. I smiled back, "I think thats a great idea!" I replied. I feel so happy that they accepted me as a friend that I was beginning to think that staying here with Sonic and his friends won't be a bad idea.

**WOOOT! Took me some time to get some inspiration to come back to me! o3o. Pls review and I hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Egghead

**Heya my peeps! As I promised, I said that I would update daily, and so far I had succeeded! :D Alright so…we go forward in time for like one day. Onward with the story! Oh and I don't own Sonic and anything else except the plot and my oc's.**

Chapter 2: Meeting egghead

**Cici's POV**

I had stayed with Sonic and his friends for a while now and so far, it has been great! I met some of Sonic's other friends, like a red echidna named Knuckles, and a cute cream colored rabbit named Cream, and a blue angel-like creature named Cheese. I know that I didn't meet all of his friends yet. However, I can't wait to meet them all. They all seem pretty nice to me. Right now, me and amy are planning to go to the mall.

"Come on Cici! We have to go to the mall now! There is a huge sale right now," said Amy. I groaned. "But why do I have to go?" Amy just put one hand on her hip and gave me a glare. "You can't where those clothes for the rest of your life!" replied Amy. I had to admit, she did have a good point. The only clothes I have are my dark grey shorts and shirt. If I can't wear them anymore, I am not excited if I have to borrow one of Amy's red dresses. I shuddered.

"Fine." I muttered. When I went out the front door, Amy literally dragged me all the way to the mall. Amy smiled when my mouth dropped to the ground. The mall was huge!

"Wow!" Was the only thing I was able to say. Amy just giggled and walked with me to the nearest clothing store. Amy immediately saw something that caught her eye.

"I think I should buy this one!" Amy exclaimed as she held up a dress. I walked over to her and gave a good look at the dress. It was red dress with one strap and a golden buckle at the middle. The dress almost reached to the ground.

"I think it suits you well Amy," I said to her smiling while I told her that. Amy smiled back and thanked me. I decided to wander around to see if there was anything I would like to buy. I was too lost in my thoughts to see where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof!" I muttered as we made contact. 'Thats the second time this week' I thought glumly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" said a squeaky voice. I looked at the person I bumped in to and noticed a white mouse with blonde hair that was tied back with a braid, and had a side bang. She wore a dress that was black on one half and blue on the other. She wore blue leggings and had black boots. She also had light blue eyes.

"Its alright," I said looking at the mouse. "Whats your name?" I asked her. "My names Mimi." she replied smiling. I smiled back, but before I replied I heard Amy hollering my name. "It has been nice meeting you Mimi, but I have to go." Mimi just smiled and said that it was alright.

As I rushed to meet Amy I noticed a outfit that was kind of cute. I stopped and walked over to inspect it. The outfit was a black short sleeved shirt, with black leggings that had a purple belt, and there were violet colored necklaces on it. I looked around and saw a purple headband that matched it pretty well. I decided to bring the outfit and accessories with me.

"Wow thats a cute outfit, Cici!" Amy exclaimed as she saw me. She was holding the red dress and a dress that was pink on the lower half and white on the upper. We decided to buy these clothes. Suddenly, I heard a crashing sound outside. I rushed outside with the bags in my hand and noticed a huge yellow robot bird with an egg-shaped man hovering beside it.

"It's eggman's robot!" Amy exclaimed. I snickered, I tried to stop it but seriously eggman? I can't take that name seriously.

"My oh my, where is that pesky little hedgehog?" asked Eggman.

"You want to fight?" I asked as I dropped the shopping bags to crack my knuckles. "Sonic isn't here." Eggman just smirked and petted (petted? Stroked? how do I say it?) his mustache.

"Even if Sonic isn't here, we can still try to defeat you, Eggman!" I yelled up to .

"Well we'll just see about that. Get them E-35!" ordered, pointing to me and Amy.

"Let's do this!" yelled Amy as she grabbed her piko-piko hammer and jumped into the air. I didn't respond but just swung my arm toward big chicken-looking bird and ice spears (shards? I still don't know xD) shot out. The robot had to swerve to avoid both Amy and my ice shards, which caused it to almost crash. I discovered that I had ice powers yesterday night when I was practicing to fight with Amy. I had swung my arm toward her and ice shards shot out which caused me to panic. Ever since then, I have learned to control my powers better.

"Stay back, Amy!" I yelled as I ran at fast speeds toward the bird. Before I got close enough to kick the robot, It swung toward me and shot a beam of light. "Oomph!" I grunted as it hit me.

"**CICI!**" yelled Amy as I staggered backwards. Before my back managed to hit the ground, someone caught me.

"Gotcha!" yelled a familiar squeaky voice. I looked up and recognized Mimi standing over me. "Thanks," I told Mimi as I stood up and dusted myself off. "No problem." she replied. I looked over at both and the bird and smirked. "Let's go finish him off." I said looking over at Mimi. Mimi smiled back and replied, "Gladly," we both ran forward and kicked the bird. I was surprised that Mimi had super speed. I was not sure if she was as fast as Sonic, but it was a start.

"Aim for the head!" yelled Mimi as she jumped and aimed to kick the head. She missed, but I backed her up by kicking it's head instead. The bird made a weird sparking noise before falling to the ground.

"No! What have you done to it!" yelled as he saw his robot fall. "Get out of here, Egghead!" I replied snarling. just glared at me and hovered away yelling, "You haven't seen the last of me!" I relaxed as I looked over at Mimi and Amy. We were both panting, suddenly I heard someone say, "Did you just do all the action without me?" I whirled around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Yep. With the help of Mimi mouse. (Mimi mouse? Mimi the mouse? Sorry I don't know o3o) I said as I glanced at her. Mimi just smiled and said, "Glad I could help." suddenly she glanced at her phone, and looked at the time and her smile disappeared.

"Oh no! I'm late! I got to go home!" she yelped as I can see panic flooding her sky blue eyes. "See you later then Mimi," I said. She looked at me, thanked me, then left at still surprisingly fast speeds. I didn't know I was staring at the way she went until Sonic waved a hand in front of my face.

"You did a pretty good job beating Eggman," he said giving me a thumbs up. I lightly brushed away my bang and smiled. "It was not very hard, with the help of Mimi." I replied.

"Well you still did a pretty good job," Sonic said with a cocky voice. I smiled at Sonic and turned around when I heard Amy cough. "Can we go back now, Cici?" Amy asked as she grabbed our shopping bags, I just giggled and said we could.

**Alrighty then! I was at my friends house and my file was here at home so I couldn't post this earlier! IM SORRY D:! I'm glad that the owner of Mimi the mouse allowed me to use them in my story! THANK YOU :D! I hope you like it, and pls review. See you later dudes and dudettes! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Emo alert!

**Alright…Long story short, I hope u forgive me for putting this on so late Dx! Alright, Cici gets to meet Shadow and maybe Rouge too! o3o This shall be interesting.**

_Chapter 3_

I was just staring at the ceiling in my room in Tails house. Sonic, Amy and Tails had agreed that I should stay over at Tails house since there's like no room at Amy's house. My room was just a plain white room with a small bed on the corner with a lamp next to the bed.

"Im bored." I said out loud. It has been a few days since the 'Egghead' incident. All I did the entire time was staying home at Tail's house and doing nothing except read and watch TV. I sighed and decided to take a walk. I walked over to the front door, but not before yelling out to Tails that I was going out for a stroll.

"Alright then, see you later Cici!" replied Tails. I decided to just walk for the first few minutes. Then I decided to speed up in to a jog, then to speed up in to a full-out sprint. I loved feeling the wind rush past my hair and fur. I wasn't looking at where I was going, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oomf!" I said as I staggered backwards nearly falling to the ground. A dark voice just grunted. 'This is the third time! Why does this always happen to me?' I groaned as I took a good look at the stranger. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs. He had crimson red eyes and white gloves with inhibitor rings, he also had white chest fur. I looked down and my eyes widened. I was looking at the most awesome shoes in the entire universe! They even looked like metal. Then one of the shoes moved reminding me that those shoes were connected to someone. I cringed when I looked into his crimson eyes, he was glaring at me through narrowed eyes. I felt a lump in my throat and could barely speak.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, my voice coming out as a small squeak. He just glared at me and dusted himself off even though he hasn't fallen. I just stared at him with fearful but curious eyes as he glared back. We were just like that for the next few moments.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day? Take a picture it'll last longer," said the hedgehog in a dark voice which made me jump nearly a foot in the air with surprise. I just turned around and a dark storm cloud appeared above my head.

"I apologize you had to see that." I said without turning around. I didn't want to see the expression on his face as I sweat dropped. I stayed like that for about a minute before I slowly looked over my shoulder. The stranger was just staring at me pretty intensely which made heat rush up to my cheeks. He stared at me for a moment longer before turning around, but not before saying, "My names Shadow," and ran away about as quickly as Sonic can run. I just gaped at the spot where the hedgehog Shadow has just ran off. 'Shadow? Sounds familiar..' I thought as I stood there for a moment longer before running back too Tails house.

When I reached his front door, I didn't knock like a normal person would. I kicked down the door off its hinges, startling Tails, which caused him to nearly fall over.

I casually walked in and yelled, "IM HOOOOME!" soon, Tails was able to regain his balance and glared at me. "Cici! Are you crazy?! Now I have to fix the door!" he yelled as he picked up the door and had a screwdriver in his hand from who knows where.

"Well Its not my fault, how else can I get in?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and stared at Tails through the corners of my eyes.

"You could have just knocked," he said as he was halfway down with securely putting the door back to place. I just rolled my eyes and replied, "Thats too normal though." as I made a small ball of ice on top of my palm. Tails just grunted and put finished putting the door back into place. "Im done!" he said as he stepped back and admired his work.

"Guess what happened when I went out," I told Tails as he sat down next to me. I still can't get used to the fact that this kid is a genius but is only 8 years old. Tails ears perked up and he looked at me curiously. "What?" he said as he scooted closer to me.

"I met another hedgehog," I said as I made the ball of ice disappear and threw one of my legs over the other, my hands behind my head. "Oh? What did he look like?" Tails replied as I studied my gloved hands.

"He was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs. Oh, and he also has Crimson eyes," I replied without looking at Tails. I didn't hear a reply so I turned to him. Tails was gaping at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. Tails just looked at me and replied,"You just met Shadow?" he asked. My eyes widened as I whirled towards him. "You know Shadow?" I asked as Tails quickly nodded.

"He is a GUN agent, he used to work with and he's usually pretty anti-social. Or, as Sonic says, pretty emo. I giggled.

"Not his fault he got emo colors," as I smiled. Tails smiled at me and said he agreed.

"Well, emo or not, I'll still try to be friends with him," I said as I got up. Then, we heard knocking at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled as I ran towards the door, opened it, and yelped when Amy glomped me. "Amy! Air! Air!" I yelled as she hugged me tightly. Sonic was standing in front of us sweat dropping. Amy giggled and finally let go of me. I tried to take deep breaths as Sonic and Tails were both chuckling while Amy smiled like nothing happened.

"Seriously, did you have to do that Amy? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Holy crap-" I stopped in mid sentence when Sonic put a hand on my mouth.

"Eggman has kidnapped Cream!" Sonic said as he took his hand off my mouth. Me and Tails just gaped at him for a moment.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tails as he jumped to his feet. Sonic just nodded glumly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get the x tornado then!" Tails said as he rushed outside. I just gave Amy and Sonic a nervous glance, and ran after Tails. Eggman has kidnapped Cream, without us knowing? I growled deeply in my throat as we reached the x tornado and Tails was already at the Pilot's seat. 'When we find and Cream, I will kick his sorry ass to the moon' I thought as I jumped onto the wing while Sonic jumped onto the other wing and Amy climbed in a seat behind Tails.

'Cream' I thought as the x tornado took off to the skies, 'We're coming!'

**YAY! Done :D! I was still thinking at how this should be made ^-^''. But no worries! I have lots of imagination, I get lost in my thoughts in school, so eventually I'll think of something. Yay! I hope I write a scene wore Cici and Sonic beat Eggman's ass when they rescue cream! xD! All right, goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: the rescue

**Heya my peeps! I think I can finish this chapter tonight, I'm gonna be less active this week and next week since State test is going on. Yippee. I just hope you can wait till I'm done then I'll go back to being active again yay! Alright, enough chitchat.**

_Chapter 4_

** Cici's POV**

As us four are arriving Eggman's base, me and Sonic decided to have a little chitchat.

"Are you sure you don't mind riding at the wing?" asked Sonic. "We're up pretty high." " I can handle it!" I said as i accidentally looked down. With a yelp, I jumped nearly a foot and into Sonic's arms.

"I thought you said you can handle it," Sonic said as he chuckled. "That was before I looked down." I whimpered as I snuggled closer to Sonic.

"Sonic just smiled and said, don't worry. It'll be all over soon." as he stroked my hair. He put me down when we were about to land. "I hope nothing bad happened to Cream," I whispered to Sonic as Tails and Amy got off the x tornado.

"Let's keep going," Tails said as he started to walk toward a metal fence. He took out some metal Clippers and began to cut the fence. 'Where the heck does he keep those tools?' I thought right before he finished cutting a hole big enough for all of us to fit.

"Be careful now," Tails warned as we all started to crawl through the hole. First came Tails, Sonic, me, than Amy. Before Amy managed to crawl all the way through, her hip accidentally bumped into the fence. "Whoops." Amy said with a sweat drop right before sirens started to go off.

"**RUN FOR IT!**" Me and Sonic yelled as we started to sprint towards the entrance. Before we reached the entrance, Robot's burst through the metal doors of the entrance and quickly surrounded us.

"Sonic! There are robots surrounding us! Watch my back," I said to Sonic.

"What did you just say?" Sonic asked me. "I said watch my back." I replied as I kicked away a robot. Sonic just nodded and proceeded to destroying one of the robots. I sweat dropped when I saw Amy slam her hammer on the heads of two hammers.

"Amy, Tails, you should stay here and distract the robots," I said as I glanced at them. Tails froze and before a robot could swat him, Sonic kicked it away. "Why should I stay?" Tails whined as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I know you want to help us rescue Cream, Tails." I said while looking away and freezing a row of robots. "But we can't just have Amy fight these robots alone," I said as I glanced at Amy.

Tails stopped pouting and nodded. I saw in his eyes that he understood. "Alright then, Sonic lets go." I yelled as I beckoned toward the busted door with my tail.

"**ALRIGHT!**" yelled Sonic as he spin dashed a few more robots before running toward the door with me following.

I formed a sleigh of ice and jumped on and formed a trail of ice on its wake. "Climb on!" I yelled to Sonic as he ran next to me. He jumped on and peeked over my shoulder as I passed some robots and froze all of them and the camera's hanging on the ceiling.

"Hm, where is that Egghead anyway?" I muttered as we turned a corner. I yelped as a beam of light shot towards us which caused us to swerve sharply to the left.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"I dunno," I replied. I wasn't watching where we were going and accidentally crashed into a wall. "**GAGH! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME!**" I yelled as I glared at the wall shamelessly.

Sonic chuckled as he watched me stand up and force the sled to disappear. I walked next to him as I looked around.

"Where should we go?" Sonic asked, as I spotted a door to the left of the hallway. "Lets check there!" I said as I started walking towards the door. Sonic just shrugged and followed me.

"Woah, look at this!" I gasped as I saw the room. It looked like a huge lab with a big chair in the middle. I started to explore as Sonic walked in and looked around too.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a familiar voice. I shrieked and hid behind a chair when the big chair turned around and revealed Eggman.

"**EGGMAN! **Where is Cream?!" yelled Sonic as I climbed out from behind the chair and walked to Sonic's side and I glared at the doctor.

Eggman just chuckled evilly and smirked at us.

"If it isn't the blue rat and the kitty cat," he said as I snarled at him and Sonic tensed. "**HEY! I'M A HEDGEHOG NOT A RAT!**" yelled Sonic. "I am **NOT** a kitty." I said with a much calmer tone.

**Sonics POV**

"I am **NOT** a kitty." said Cici with a very calm tone with venom dripping out of her voice, which made her sound even more dangerous. To be honest, I admire Cici for her bravery and strength. She never backs down from a fight and is always concerned for her friends.I think I like Cici a little bit **too** much. My thoughts were broken by the sound of Eggman choking.

"Get-*gasp* OFF of **ME!" **Eggman yelled as Cici had her arms grasped tightly around his throat. I snickered as Cici whispered into his ear threatingly. I couldn't hear what she had said but it told me everything when I say Eggman cringe and replied, "ALRIGHT! She's in the room around the corner to the right, first door on the left." Cici flipped off of him and landed gracefully on the floor when Eggman crumpled to the floor and gasped for breath. My eye's widened when I saw her hit the back of his head and walked towards me.

"What?" she asked as she passed me. I just gaped at her for a moment before shaking my head and followed her out the door.

"So...what did you say to Eggman?" I asked. She halted which caused me to bump into her and she looked at me with a blank face.

"Lets just say he won't be messing with us anytime soon." she replied as she continued to walk and turned the corner. I just blinked and we both walked through the door on the left.

"Cream!" I yelled as I saw Cream curled up in a ball and cheese hugging her. "Mr. Sonic?" she asked when she uncurled herself and Cici burst open the door.

"C'mon lets get out of here," Cici whispered as she picked Cream up and walked past me. "You coming?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"Let's go then." I said as I rushed past her.

We both ran toward the entrance and saw Amy and Tails standing over a huge pile of robots.

"You got Cream!" yelled Tails and Amy as they rushed towards us.

Cici just smiled and handed her to Tails. We prepared to take off when I jumped onto the left wing of the x tornado. Cici eyed the right wing hesitantly before jumping on.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment before giving me a bored face and replied, "Really? I nearly strangled Eggman, destroyed robots, and rode on an ice sleigh, and you still think I can't handle this?" she asked as she positioned herself when the x tornado started up.

"Good point." I said as I looked over at her and smiled. Another day of saving Mobius from Eggman...what a day.

**I have a little more time tomorrow afternoon. Gonna meet up with Allie Ann and we would help each other. Hopefully I can put up another chapter tomorrow night latest at least.**


	6. Chapter 5: finding a companion

**Heya! My mom got in a car crash so..I had to stay there till like 7 pm so, that sucked. Alright, I just forgot what to write. Hehehe ^_^''!**

_ Chapter 5_

**No one's POV**

Cici was taking a stroll along the sidewalk in the city when it was dark while thinking of what to do. 'So..what to do, what to do.." she thought as she walked faster. She froze when she heard a whimpering sound out of nowhere. 'What was that?' she thought as she looked around. She noticed a dark alley, the sound seemed to come from there. Cici's ears perked when she heard the whimpering again.

"I should investigate what that is," she muttered as she started walking towards the alley. When she reached the alley, she looked around but only saw a garbage can and a few cardboard boxes. 'I was certain I heard something out here," she thought as she looked around again to check if she failed to notice something.

Suddenly, she heard the whimpering coming from behind a box. 'It must be coming from there," she thought as she walked toward the pile of boxes. When she peeked behind the boxes, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. A creature that looked like a silver fox with chest fur and a crescent shaped mark on her flank lay on the ground curled up in a ball. She (it looked like a she) had cuts and scrapes all over her body and a shallow cut on her left cheek.

'Is that an eevee?' she thought. 'Wait a minute, why did I just think this thing is an eevee? Sounds familiar, this creature does look familiar too," she thought as she knelt in front of it. She reached out her hand to stroke it, but when her hand made contact with it's fur, it yelped and scooted away as far as it can away from Cici.

"Aw...you poor thing," she muttered as she scooted closer and stroked it's head. The fox-creature started shaking but didn't try to move away from Cici. As time passed, the fox stopped shivering but instead looked up at Cici with big sky blue eyes.

"Awwww! Your so cute!" Cici cooed as she picked it up. The eevee just looked up at Cici for a moment, but flipped around and snuggled closer to her chest.

"Hey! What are you doing? Thats **MY** fox!" a loud voice boomed which caused Cici to jump and whirled around quickly. A shaded figure stood at the end of the alley. She just stared at the figure with ice-cold eyes.

"If she was yours, why is she in an alley with cuts and bruises all over her body?" she asked as she stroked the eevee's tail. The figure didn't respond, instead it pulled out a short but sharp knife. For some reason, looking at that knife sends chills down her spine. Cici mentally slapped herself. 'There's no time to be scared now!' she thought as she set down the fox next to her feet and tensed.

"Hiyaaaaaah!" yelled the figure as he charged at Cici and swiped at her with the knife. She quickly jumped up and landed on the figure's shoulders. Before the figure could react, she reached backwards until her hands touched the ground.

"Take this!" she yelled as she slammed the figure backwards onto the ground. The figure grunted before getting back up slowly. Cici quickly kicked the figure's legs which caused him to lose balance and fall.

"Thats what you get for mistreating a living being." she muttered as she picked up the eevee and sprinted out of the alley.

Cici looked down at the fox and admired the mark on her flank.

"I think I should call you Luna, for the mark on your flank." she told the eevee as she looked in Luna's eye's and could see the understanding in her eyes. Cici smiled by the time she stopped in front of Tail's door. She knocked for once.

"Coming!" yelled Tails as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Cici in front of the door with a strange creature in her arms.

"Oh! Come in!" said Tails as he moved to the side to let Cici in. Cici walked inside as Tails sat on the couch with curiosity in his eyes.

"What you got there?" he asked as Cici sat down next to him and set the fox between them.

"A fox, or an eevee as I like to call it," she said as she looked down at Luna. "I decided to call her Luna." Tails smiled as he stroked Luna's head.

"Well it looks like you got a new companion!" Tails exclaimed as he picked up Luna. Cici looked at Tails with happiness in her eyes as she smiled.

"Well, I guess I did." Cici replied as she took Luna from Tails and stroked her.

'Luna,' Cici thought as she looked down at the young eevee. 'I hope that you and I will be together forever.'

**It's SOOOOOO short! Dx! Atleast not as short as the ****prologue. I apologize, I might be starting a new story! With a new oc and it's a high school story so...It'll be hard to update daily for both stories, wish me good luck!**


	7. Chapter 6: never go with Cici to a bar

**Hey! Hey me peeps, long time no see! I have been so busy lately..so ya.**

**Cici: You were just too busy watching MLP the entire time**

**Shush! Don't tell anyone o3o. Ok, onward with de story!**

_ Chapter 6_

Cici sighed as she watched Tails and Sonic talking to each other. Luna just blinked and padded over to Cici. Cici looked down and sighed again as she picked up Luna and began to stroke her.

_ "_Sonic that isn't a good idea-"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sonic said as he cut Tails off. Tails just stared at him and sighed with defeat.

"Fine.." he said as he looked over at Cici. Cici jumped up with excitement, her eyes sparkling and squealed. She ran over to Tails and knocked him over with a hug.

"Ah! Cici pls get off!" he yelled as Tails tried to wiggle out of Cici's grip but his efforts were in vain. Sonic was on the floor laughing his ass off the entire time.

"That is the saltiest thing I have ever seen," Sonic choked out as he gasped for air. Cici finally let go of Tails and smiled at Sonic.

"Let's go already!" she said as she ran out the door. Sonic and Tails heard a _thump _signaling that Cici has hit a wall.

"She is so clumsy sometimes," Tails muttered as Sonic chuckled and ruffled Tails head.

"Hey! It'll be alright, she's with me after all." Sonic said as he let go of Tails. Suddenly he heard a yell, "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?! **DON'T MAKE ME GET IN THERE AND GET YOU OUT MYSELF!**" Cici yelled as Sonic sweat dropped.

"Erm..I should get going.." Sonic said as he inched out of the room. Cici was standing in front of the door impatiently tapping her foot as she glared at him.

"What took you so long?" she asked as Sonic gulped. "For being the fastest thing alive, you sure are slow." she said casually as she grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him toward Amy's house.

'_Does she know she's holding my hand?' _thought Sonic as he blushed. Before he knew it, they were in front of Amy's house. Cici rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. Amy answered the door and smiled as she saw them.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she got out and locked the door. Cici smiled and replied, "Ready when you are!" she said as Sonic just shrugged.

"Well? Lets go!" Amy said as she ran the opposite way.

"Wait for me!" Cici yelled as she ran toward Amy. Soon she caught up with Amy as Sonic caught up with them.

"How long till we get there?" asked Cici as she grabbed Amy's and Sonic's arm.

"Probably 5 minutes or so," Amy replied as a drop of sweat ran down her face. Cici and Sonic groaned.

"But thats too long!" Cici and Sonic yelled as they picked up the pace, which caused Cici to drag Amy for a moment.

"Slow Down, can't *pant* keep up!" Amy gasped as she tried to keep up. Sonic slowed down and swept Amy up into his arms. Amy threw her arms around his neck as Cici slowed down a little.

"Ready to speed up?" asked Sonic as he smirked at Cici. Cici just smiled and replied, "Any time." Sonic began to pick up his pace while Cici got down on all fours like a dog and sprinted. Much to Sonic and Cici's disappointment, they have arrived at their location: the bar. Sonic put Amy down as Cici rushed toward the bar in excitement.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for?" Cici said as she opened the doors and ran in. Amy and Sonic sweat dropped while they calmly walked in.

They both saw Cici rushing toward the counter with a huge smile on her face that made them both cringe.

"3 shots pls!" Cici said as she sat down and banged her arm against the counter. Amy and Sonic walked over and sat next to Cici.

"Erm...what do you want to do?" asked Sonic as he stroked one of his quills. Amy giggled and quickly glanced at Cici. Cici's eyes widened and she literally fell off her seat.

"Will you guys excuse...me for a sec pls?" she croaked out as she rushed towards the restroom. Amy just giggled and looked at Sonic.

"So..." Amy said as she scooted closer to Sonic with an impish grin on her face. Sonic was slightly creeped out as he scooted away from Amy. This caused Amy to pout and scoot even closer to Sonic. Sonic scooted back as far as he can go, which nearly caused him to fall off his seat.

"Um..Cici? A little help pls?" Sonic said as Cici walked towards them. Cici saw what was happening and froze. Her mouth opened, and she let loose a giggle as she walked in-between Amy and Sonic and lightly pushed Amy over as she sat on her seat. Amy pouted but she remained seated.

"Three shots coming up," said the clerk (clerk? I dunno anymore.) as he pushed the glasses toward Cici. She caught all of them just in time before gulping it all down and slamming the glass down.

"Three more," she hiccuped as she pushed the glasses back to the clerk. Soon, she gulped down another three, and before you knew it, she has gulped down at least 10.

"Well pinky, *hiccup* and Bluey," she said drunkly as she got up and nearly toppled over.

"Lets go back," she said as she began walking toward the door in an uneven line. Both Sonic and Amy exchanged worried glances as they too got up and walked toward the door.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sonic asked as he let Cici throw her arm around his shoulder to balance her.

"Yerp." she said as she staggered drunkly out the door. Sonic halted and swooped Cici up in his arms and grabbed Amy's hand.

"We better get back quick before she does something bad." Sonic said as Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic rushed with Amy hot on his trail to Tails house.

"Put me down." Cici ordered as they arrived at Tails doorstep. Sonic put her down and Cici slowly knocked on the door.

"Coming," answered a voice as they heard footsteps pounding down the inside. Tails opened the door and jumped back in shock when Cici walked by him and sat on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Tails asked as they watched Cici curl up and try to pet Luna.

"She got drunk..." Sonic replied as he sweat dropped and looked over at Cici.

"Out of the way faker, I got to talk to the fox," said a dark voice behind Sonic. They all jumped when Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way and stood in front of Tails.

"FLUFFEH!" Cici yelled as she ran towards Shadow and began to pet his chest fur. "My fluffy."

Sonic busted out laughing with Amy giggling at the sight. Tails tried to hold it in but gave up and laughed with them.

"Can you get this crazy woman off me?" Shadow said as he glared at them. Cici stopped, her eyes widened and tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes. Cici wailed as she sank toward the floor and began to sob. Amy and Tails ran over to Cici and tried to comfort her while Sonic glared at Shadow.

"If you don't apologize, I would kill you." he said. Shadow looked down at the sobbing snow leopard and groaned.

"Fine." Cici immediately jumped up and took out a brush from who knows where, and began to brush his chest fur. Amy and Tails sweat dropped and began whispering to each other.

"So...do you want some apple pie, Cici?" asked Tails as he elbowed Amy towards the kitchen. Cici smiled and replied, "Yes pls!"

Soon, Amy and Tails were carrying a big apple pie and Cici stopped brushing Shadow's chest fur and sat down on the floor to eat the pie. Everyone except Shadow sweat dropped when they saw Cici beginning to devour the pie. Suddenly Cici halted and looked at Shadow's chest fur and the pie. Before anyone could see it, Cici rammed the pie right into his chest fur and cleaned her fingers.

"All better," she said as she examined Shadow. Sonic, Amy and Tails were all on the floor laughing their heads off, and Shadow's expression made them laugh harder.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as Cici turned away. She glanced back and replied, "It was growling at me so I decided to share my pie!" she said as she skipped off toward her room. Shadow was looking at the place she went to while Sonic regained his composure and still laughing looked at Shadow and said, "When she's in that state, don't come here." Shadow had a look of surprise on his face as Sonic and Amy pushed him out the door and locked it.

"What a day." they all sighed as they decided to just chill for the day.

**And thats why you should never, ever, let Cici be in a bar and get drunk! :D! I hope this was a good chapter, pls review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I won't even bother..**

* * *

**(Cici's_ POV)_**

The sound of loud splashing and laughing could be heard nearby. The number of people at the beach was slowly reducing as time slowly dragged on in the day.

It was another Friday night, Amy and Tails decided to bring everyone to the beach for a little 'vacation'. We've been here for about 5 hours since 11 a.m. (I Sure love Fridays hurrah)

I looked over at Amy and the rest of her friends. They were busy splashing in the water to notice. Everyone was there except for Sonic, who has gone out for a run for some reason, and Shadow, he was busy doing only Chaos knows what. I inhaled a deep breath and stood up. I walked towards Amy and Cream slowly until I dropped to the sand and looked up at the sky.

"Cici! Come on get in to the water!" I heard Cream shout towards me before she races towards the water, right before Amy tugs her back and looks over at me, "Yeah, don't worry! The water feels great!" Amy said as she smiled brightly at me.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to look at the sky, and peeked at the water. Since it was Nighttime, it had this soft white glow as the water rippled with a light shade of blue. I sighed and looked away as I saw Sonic slowly approaching. My face immediately lit up and I smiled brightly as he waved at us.

"Amy, Tails! It's late and we should be going home now," Sonic yelled as he sprinted towards us. I rolled my eyes as I heard the bee Charmy start whining. I just simply stood up and made my way to Sonic as the others rushed to catch up.

As we made our way home, we all parted ways, Amy going back to her house, the Chaotix going to a completely different direction then us, Knuckles going back to Angel Island of course, and lastly, Tails and me trudging along with sonic tagging along.

I leant on Tails shoulder tiredly despite the fact that I'm taller than him.

I patiently waited for our house to come to view.

**(Sonic's POV) **

The walk back to Tails house was a little bit unnerving, because of the fact that Cici was too quite for my taste.

I shifted my feet as I glanced over and noticed her slumped on Tails shoulder.

_Is she alright?_ _She seems a little bit too tired._

Suddenly, a loud explosion came out of nowhere just behind me. I slowly looked over my shoulder is I noticed a crater from that spot right there.

"Dr. Eggman?" I shouted. Tails heard me and his eyes widened as he noticed a hovercraft with the obese man inside. I pushed on him to quicken their pace.

Robots began to drop out of the sky. They all began to charge at me. Some of them had lasers, machine guns, even blades on them. When they fired their weapons I shot into the air, using my speed as an advantage. I then landed, and without wasting any time spin dashed every single robot I see in my sight of vision.

_Where are these robots coming from? Are they dropping from the freaking sky?_

Every robot I spin dashed gets replaced by another one. My side seems to be a losing battle because every time I destroy one they come closer with each one I destroy.

"Sonic! Don't worry were gonna help you!" I heard Amy's voice yell as I hear crashing sounds come from my left. I looked over to see knuckles and amy destroying some of the robots on that side. When I looked over at my left I noticed Tails and Cici.

With my friends, destroying the robots became much easier and we slowly gained ground as we pressed forward. Before, Eggman or should I say, Egghead had a triumphant look on his face until he realized that we were destroying each of his robots one by one.

I heard a yelp of pain and I looked over to my right and saw that Tails was down on one knee and had his glove over his right arm. I saw a little bit of blood seep through his glove. "Tails!"

Before I could help my best friend, robots crowded my peripheral vision and I turned to fight them off. As I finished off the wave of robots I turned to see Cici was holding a roll of toilet paper and was wrapping tails arm with it. Cici shifted her gaze to mine and smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry sonic, he'll be alright. Just focus on destroying those robots," she said as she turned to kick a robot away from tails. I smiled in response and looked over at knuckles and amy. Amy had her big piko piko hammer out ready to smash any robot. Before I knew it, all the robots were a huge pile of scrap pieces of metal. Eggman was gawking at us with an angry face on, his face turning redder as each moment passed.

"No! What did you do to my robots?!" he yelled as cici helped tails stagger to his feet. She gave eggman a icy glare as she handed tails over to me and walked threateningly towards eggman's aircraft charging a ice shard on the palm of her hand. Eggman broke out into a sweat as cici slowly advanced. Before any of us could blink she jumped and landed on his aircraft and grabbed eggman's collar shirt and pulled him closer to her face.

"If you hurt tails again, I swear I will not hesitate to hurt you." she snarled, venom dripping from every word she uttered. Before eggman could open his mouth, she jumped off and in mid-air shouted, "Ice shard!" As she landed eggman was flying away an ice shard impaled onto the front of his hovercraft.

"Don't think that this is over! I will get you hedgehog he said as he glared at me over his shoulder. I looked up to see cici walking toward us her gaze soft with an unknown emotion.

"Wooh! I wouldn't want to get on her bad side," I joked as I smiled at cici. She smiled back and gave me a fist bump while she glanced at amy a little worriedly. Amy just stared for a moment and turned away from us to look at tails. I shifted my gaze to tails and saw he was cradling his right arm. Tails looked up and noticed me staring.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'll be fine, don't worry." he said as he stood up and staggered over to me. One moment tails was standing there alone, the next, cici had one of tails arms over her shoulder as she looked at me expectingly. I walked over and slung tails other arm on my shoulder to support him more. I glanced over at amy and knuckled. I just shrugged.

"You guys should go home now, we'll be fine! Don't worry about us." Knuckles just shrugged and ran off toward angel island while amy went a different way looking over at us.

The walk back to tails home was still pretty silent until I heard cici humming a song. I looked over at her and asked, "What song are you humming?"

She jumped and looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh um...I'm not really sure I just felt like humming it." she said as she looked away from my gaze. I cocked my head slightly and a moment of silence passed over us.

"Do you feel like singing it?" I asked. Cici turned with wide eyes as she gawked at me silently before muttering softly, "Alright then."

_You_

_are my best friend in the world_

_that much is plain to see._

_to you_

_i'm a very special girl_

_and you mean so much to me._

_some say were a match made in heaven._

_but i have to disagree_

_while your my friend there's still another_

_place that i'd rather be_

_with my waffle and me_

_sugar sweet there is no other~_

_there is nothing I would rather,_

_ glazed in syrup, added cream_

_is this girl's only dream._

_me and waffle here forever_

_we would always stick together._

_I mean, it's hard to come apart_

_When theres that much _

_sticky syrup _

_between our hearts._

_When_

_we spend each and every day_

_walking hand in hand._

_Few_

_thing could get into the way._

_'cause your my only man._

_i know that you have feelings for me, _

_but still I cannot return._

_there's something i need you to understand._

_and hopefully to learn._

_it's my waffle and me._

_Sugar sweet there is no other, _

_there is nothing I would rather._

_Glazed in syrup, added cream,_

_is this girls only dream._

_me and waffle here forever,_

_we would always stick together._

_I mean it's heard to come apart_

_when theres that much_

_sticky syrup_

_between our hearts._

_Maybe someday I will grow up,_

_Learn there's more to life_

_to show up_

_Maybe then these baked delights,_

_won't be a rival for you to fight. _

_Even then,_

_It might prove too hard, _

_to ever catch myself_

_when off __guard._

_when it's time to give up these,_

_promise you'll be there for me_

_For my waffle and me_

_Sugar sweet there is no other, _

_there is nothing I would rather,_

_glazed in syrup, added cream,_

_is this girls only dream._

_me and waffle here forever_

_we would always stick together_

_I still like you, it's alright._

_Come and share this sweet delight!_

_Sugar sweet there is no other,_

_there is nothing I would rather._

_Glazed in syrup, added cream, is this girls only dream._

_me and waffle here forever._

_we would always stick together._

_I mean its hard to come apart_

_ when there's that much _

_sticky syrup_

_between our hearts.._

I stared in amazement that I didn't even realize we were at the front door. Cici was looking away, avoiding my gaze. She mumbled to herself, "I knew it.." My ears twitched and I closed my mouth and said with pure honesty, "That was beautiful."

She stared and asked, "Really?" I just nodded. She smiled as she lowered tails to the couch.

"You should go home now, you've helped enough." she said softly as she headed up the stairs. I stared for a moment longer when she disappeared, and headed out the door.

_I wonder who she was singing that for?_

I headed off for the night.

* * *

**YAYZ! I finally did a chapter! The song was My waffle and me by Kiya Lina. :3. It's one of my favorite songs I just discovered it and couldn't help it.**


End file.
